


Premonition

by StoryQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creepypasta, Pre-Series, Premonition, Tags will be added when I write new chapters..... Looks pretty bare at the moment, Teen!Dean, teen!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryQueen/pseuds/StoryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt given to me on my Tumblr. I can't remember it word for word, but this is what I remember:</p><p>Teenage Sam, Dean and their dad, John, find a DVD of Supernatural before the events in the show. Their reaction to different episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premonition

Part of being a hunter meant that you couldn't express fear in any way shape or form. Any worries, anxieties or paranoia's had to be blocked out and deleted. That's what John had taught his boys to do.

But every once in a while, you can't help but feel scared. Scared that your brother is going to die. Worried that you'd miss a shot. Anxious that this hunt might be your last. Paranoid that your innocent motel room might be haunted.

Dean was weak. John never mentioned it, but Dean could see the way he looked at him. If Dean were a basketball player and his father was giving him these looks, he's train harder. But with hunting, the only thing you can train is your aim, and it wasn't his aim that John was frowning upon.

Dean discovered Creepypastas while he was around at his girlfriend's house. He can't remember which girlfriend it was, probably one of the Jenkin's twins, or maybe Rebecca White, or that slutty bitch with the too-long nails and the too-big hips. Whoever the girl was, she was sat on her phone reading something. Dean thought it might have been a fanfiction or something. "Is Ron sucking Harry off yet?"

"Excuse me?" She looked up from her hone with a scowl. "I'm reading Creepypastas."

"What the fuck?"

He didn't get it at first. It was stupid, really. The monsters in them were so... pathetic. So unrealistic. And what was with all the static and blood? How can blood be 'hyper-realistic'? He didn't think you could get more realistic than reality...

He only got interested when he came across the psychological Creepypastas. The ones where Dean questioned his own sanity. He read two, three, twenty Creepypastas before he lay down next to his brother and stared at the ceiling. That's when it kicked in.

The paranoia.

It lasted all night. It was gone the next day, but it was those hours lay awake, staring up, not daring to move until Sam moved in the bed next to him, because that way if anything was watching... He wasn't too sure what he was afraid of, but he just couldn't move until Sam was moving. He tried to get closer to Sam, but it was so hard when all of his muscles were shivering too much to move an inch. He only fell asleep when Sam woke up and went on his phone, since now he felt like his little brother was watching over him.

He read more the next day, and he promised himself he wouldn't get scared. They're just stories; stupid campfire stories on the internet. Nothing from those stories could hurt him, right?

He was paranoid again that night. And the night after. Then he realised. Training. He could train himself not to be scared. These stories, they were the key to winning back his father's approval.

It had started with monsters, then the psychological ones, then the ones based off real life occurrences, then the stalker ones, and then the haunted technology. If he had started with the haunted DVDs and video games first, he would have laughed, being a big fan of the Nintendo 64 when he use to play it at his and Sam's babysitter's house, since her kids had one. But there was something about the haunted tech Creepypastas that got him. Maybe it was the fact that they were ruining his childhood, or maybe it was just the fact that he's never heard of haunted technology.

"Dad," he said one day half way up the motorway, "can video game cartridges be haunted?"

"Why? Have you found something?" John asked, and Dean shook his head.

"Nah, I read about them."

"I guess, yeah. I mean," John licked his lips. It was a hot day, and Sam was passed out in the back seat. The journey had been quiet, so Dean was glad that he could just talk to his dad. "Spirits can possessed objects. I don't see why they can't possessed game cartridges. Do we have a case?"

"No, it was a fictional story."

"Why were you reading fiction? I told you to research that family."

Dean didn't talk to John the rest of the journey.

The video game cartridges made sense. A ghost could possessed one and control what happened in the game, and could send a message to the play. Whether or not the whole blood, guts, gore, static and lights blowing out were true or not, Dean didn't know.

However, although the video game side Creepypastas were his favourite, he did read a few about lost episodes, Squidward's Suicide defiantly ranking in his top ten Creepypastas. He didn't pay too much attention, since as a child he played more video games than watching TV, and sometimes Dean wished he had.

So when Dean saw the glinting of silver, and when he went over to the bush to investigate, and when he found the open DVD case with an unlabelled DVD inside, Dean felt paranoid again. He should have learnt something from the Pastas; do not pick up DVDs you find lying around, but he did anyway. Why? Dean didn't know. Maybe he was an idiot. Maybe he was just possessed by something. Maybe it was the fact that the outside cover was blank, a piece of white paper shoved behind the plastic with a single word written on it: 'Supernatural'.

He found John lying in the front seat of the Impala, parked outside their motel, asleep with a bottle of Jack empty in the passenger seat. Dean threw the DVD through the open window onto his dad's lap, a bit too harshly. John jumped up in fright, reaching to his belt to draw his knife. Dean stepped back as John swung at him. "Dad!"

John blinked at him and groggily lowered his knife. "Dean? Are you trying to kill me?"

Dean would have laughed at the irony, but instead pointed to the DVD. "Supernatural. Do you think it's something important."

"Important to what?"

"I don't know. Maybe someone made it, another hunter, or something. Could be important."

John inspected the DVD in it's case for a few seconds before sighing, handing it back to Dean. "I'll be inside in a few minutes. Set it up on the laptop."

Dean did as he said, Sam watching curiously as his older brother started up the laptop and inserted the disk. Sam sat next to Dean on the bed. Dean expected a title screen, or something to come on, but it started playing straight away.

**'Lawrence, Kansas, 22 years ago'**

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Hey, that's--" Sam nudged him to shut up. They watched the camera pan. It was night. It showed a house.

"Sam, isn't that--"

"Dean, shut u--"

"No, Sam, look!" Dean pointed, and he was right. The house was so familiar. "That's are old house."

"You mean the one where..." Sam trailed off.

**"Come on. Let's say goodnight to your brother."**

Dean sat up. "Mom?" Dean watched his mum come onto the screen, white nighty he always remember her wearing just before bed. And the child in her arms. "And that's me."

Dean watched as his little self, hair just like Sam's was now, walk over to the cot. **"Night Sam,"** little Dean said, placing a kiss to his baby brother's head.

"Aww, you did care about me," Sam cooed next to him, and Dean nudged you.

"Dude, this doesn't scare you that this is a video of what happened. A video of us?"

"We need to show Dad."

John walked into the motel right then. He looked at the boys looking at the laptop. "You started watching without me?"

"Dad--"

**"Goodnight, love."**

John froze. He stared at the back of the laptop from across the room. The video kept playing.

**"Hey, Dean."**

"Is that--?"

Dean nodded. "It's us."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Hey! :D So, since this is a WIP, you can tell me which episodes you want the boys to react to. Please remember, this story is kind of going in chronological order, but I can backtrack and rearrange the order if you want an episode before the last chapter! :D Thanks! :D
> 
> (I'll credit you for your request! :D )


End file.
